


甘えん坊.1

by gurugurukun



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	甘えん坊.1

走廊上很静，屋子浸没在一片黑暗中。  
阿部的房间在主卧和客房的中间，主卧是父亲的房间，客房则住着佐久间。  
这会儿客房没有一丝声响，倒是主卧的门开了条缝，一缕橙黄色的暖光从门缝里透出来，在木质的地板上留下一道晃眼的亮色。  
[是他回来了吧。]  
阿部想，原本该往厨房走的脚步鬼使神差地转了个弯，赤裸的足无声落在地上，往黑暗中的那抹亮光走去。  
暗处与前方的那缕光仿佛是两个世界，暗处很静，就衬得亮处吵闹。柔光裹着两道交织在一起的喘息声，随着阿部的靠近逐渐将他包裹。  
他似乎意识到了前方将是怎样的一副光景，脚步却没有丝毫停顿，一步一个脚印，像只夜里的蛾，静静地扑向那簇燃烧的光火。  
阿部在门外站定往里看去，门内是他熟悉的陈设。父亲喜欢的简约装修外加一张北欧风的双人床，一切都干净到冷淡，一如那个冷淡的人。床头边却放着一盏与这间卧室格格不入的波西米亚风琉璃灯，那是来自阿部母亲的东西，也是这屋子里唯一留存的母亲的痕迹。  
如今阿部母亲的灯散发着明亮的光，光照亮了父亲的床，床上交缠着两个熟悉的人。一个是他父亲，一个是那本应在客房睡着的家伙。  
床上的两人赤身裸体，躺着的男人阿部看不清表情，另一个他却看得真切。  
那平日里毛茸茸的脑袋此刻变得柔顺，没有set过的软发乖巧地垂下来，鬓边的几缕汗湿了黏在脸颊上，脑后的发丝随着动作颇具律动感地上下翻飞。他跪坐在男人的身上，两手撑在男人的腰腹上忘我地摆动着身体。从阿部的角度只能看到他的背影，他的肌肤白得透明，轮廓被暖光镀上一层浅金，细腰线条迷人，腰窝随着上下的动作下陷又弹起，跪在两边的小腿绷紧，能看到上面流畅的肌肉线条却奇妙地不显粗野，十个脚趾用力屈起，透着滴血般的红。  
佐久间的声音丝毫不显女气，呻吟起来却有着另一股韵味，节奏不紧不慢，音色清亮，婉转绵长。  
阿部知道他应该立刻转身离去，可脚步却像被这声音钉在了原地一般。他在黑暗中不知站了多久，口中干渴的感觉越发明显。  
他无意识地吞了口唾沫，声音细不可闻，房间里的人却像捕捉到了这细小的动静一般，突然转过了头来。  
四目相对，房中的人依旧有节奏地摆着腰，他父亲的器物在那雪白的臀肉底下若隐若现，上方的人喘息着眨了眨眼，弯唇向他一笑，像是刻意般甜叫了声，又转回了视线。  
阿部的呼吸一滞，脚下的禁制仿佛在瞬间被解除。他后退几步，转身无声地飞快跑开。  
几缕笑声零星从身后钻进他的耳蜗，他不管不顾地钻回了自己的房间，紧紧掩上门。  
阿部颓然地晃着脚步，将自己扔上了床。  
他知道那人在笑什么。  
他硬了。  
阿部把脸往枕头里埋了埋，眼睛一闭，方才那人的笑脸便立即浮现在脑中。  
他能看到佐久间在他的脑海中回眸一笑，那双圆圆的大眼睛黑得透亮，眼皮慵懒地半阖着，脸上还挂着细密的汗珠，随着嘴角向上一牵便落了下来，滴到锁骨的中间，浸润了那颗心形的小痣。  
阿部懊恼地呻吟了一声，声音闷闷地埋在枕间，没引起多少震动。  
黑暗中，他悄悄把手伸进了裤子，逃避般地拒绝去深想自己这种行为的意义。  
佐久间的脸清晰地映在了他脑中，那一笑仿佛巫女的诅咒，他越是逃避，佐久间的笑便越发明艳。  
数分钟后，阿部在他脑中佐久间的注视下闷哼着泄了，手中和裤子里黏湿一片，散发着狼狈的热气。  
桌上的小灯依旧安静地亮着，笔记停留在他出去前的那一页，没再被翻动。  
阿部翻了个身，面朝墙壁，让思绪逃进了梦境。


End file.
